Helpping jasper help me
by i have a heart of gold
Summary: j*b b*e One night jasper is out looking after bella's house because every ones out hunting. He goes in to her room.. will the thrust be too mch for him? Or will the mistery of bella feelings get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella:_

_I looked out my window seeing nothing passed the rain in the dark sky,i hated when Edward was hunting, i couldn't sleep with out him holding me. I knew i was desperately hopeless but i couldn't help me self. As the rain pitted down my window pained ,i got off my bed and walkii looked up threw the tree next to my window that he so often used a a door in my room. and saw that there was no moon in the sky and was reminded of the night i sat alone in dark forest. I held on to my chest fearing the ripped hole in my chest .WHAT if he didn't come back what if was gone for ever. Before i could carry my self away in my fears i saw a flash of white. Then i saw a figure walk toward the house , oh god oh god . the violorts has come for me . shit shit i stumble away from the window shit . Where the Hell is that phone , i ripped covers from my bed and threw paper work off my desk desperately looking, so i could call who was ever on which,chocking out a sob i locked my bed room door i didn't what Charlie coming in the room, the window creaked open the lock not even casing a fight. I was to afraid to look i knew it was cowardly of me. i closed my eyes tight. "Isabella?" the voice was timed and worried sounding. it tuck time for me to recanize the vocie i had heard it so few times in the last year. "JASPER!" i squeaked and hugged him." i thought you were ..."_

_Jasper prov_

_i opened her window a bit too forcefully Edward would really notice that. dam. the air in the room was filled with panic, bedding and paper was every where. " Isabella" i called out to her . what the hell had gotten into her,why was she so scared. Shit shes mad that i am in her room i didn't even ask . or knock for that matter, what seemed like vampire sped she threw her self at me. her head just below my shoulder of my brain knew she was specking,the other was forced on the fact that she was in my arms ,the smelllll ,vinoum pooled in my mouth. i tried to send calming waves so she would let go but she didn't release me. "Isabellaaaaaaaaaaa" i gasped out the burning in my chest began to make it way into my toghert then the thrust, started to burn. she pulled her self closer as clam that she could be without sleeping. all the mussels in my body were locked up, no matter how badly i wanted to get out of the room ,i wanted her blood more."jasper. " as she tried to pull out of my locked arms. "jasper" as said as she looked up at me her doe brown eyes trusting, paishent i glanced once. twice seeking deep inside in every corner i found not a ounce of fear. Just faith FAITH . " jas. " she said as she place one hand on my chest." i have n idea , but you have to let gooo" and she pushed her self away from my body. _Check your preyy,blood warm flowing _ part of my brain hissssed out. before i could object she pushed me tell i sat on the mess of a floor. slowly sat in my lap. _

_Bellas prov_

_I try my best not to fall or make any movent that were nessart. just get as close as icould to him.i bit a hole in my cheeck i strated him hoping to god that this would work. _

_Jas prov_

_With a leg on each side of me she stratlld my hips, locking her legs around me i could see her forming a plan but i couldn't think with each beat of her heart the thurths worsened. ad then her lips were working on mine. her little hand pulling at my hair. a blast of hope hit me. Blood blood blood body blood blood blood body body want body blood the monster in my hear chanted . felt her pull at my hair. a hand caressing my cheek"Issy..." i hissed at her and her eyes snapped open, she was so startled her heart skipped a few beats then heart break washed over me. As i closed my mouth her tung intertwined playing with my own. it too but a few second to taste the blood in her saliva and the beast kissed back for more. and she gave it , thirty minents when by this way us kissing and the blood exchanged. before i could thing on my own with out the best chiming in, when i realized that i didn't want more blood. With the blood thirst gone i could read here pain, not pain from me hurtling her paon of the heart. she was heart broken._


	2. Chapter 2

JASPER:

as i pulled away from her i could see the thick fog of pain, it was sort of like looking at threw smoke. all thick and hazy. and like pain like sadness was a deep blue color, often times i could see the color of peoples feeling before i felt them myself. I was so close to her in this little box she called a room that i both saw and felt the heart break. She shifted out of my arms, pulling her self from me. I grasped for her vampire speed checking her off guard. "Issy" i whispered to her, and as the pet name left my lip i regretted it. it stabbing pain in her heart caused me to hiss in a breath. it was nice the i didn't want to drink her dry, but the look in her eye's was so much worst that if i had. "_please..._." she gasped out. even with my hearing i couldn't make her words out. sobs worst then any i had ever known ripped threw her. Her human feelings surpassing every thing my family had ever felt._ "please jaz don't call me that." she gasped. _ i couldn't call her Bella not like all the others: i never liked to , it was wrong it didn't fit with her face, _Bella_ seemed so young, so unwise; where as Issy seem right it felt right. "why ?" was the only word i could get out , the only thing i could form my mouth to say. Ive lived a century and some , and never had i been so stumped by any one, not even Alice and her visions. But Isabella was just different. I all most felt the gears in her mind moving finding the right words I almost pushed her to tell me but , whaching the hazy of purple indecision cover every thing in the room, I decided that if i pushed she never would tell me, so I rapped my arms around her shoulders, then pressed my forehead to hers and waited. unlike Edward i could wait, i could wait a long time for some thing i wanted. Especially if i got to have her sitting on me like this, i could fell every inch of her like this, the bend behind her knees the wight of her hips, the soft warmth of her tummy pressed into my tee shirt, the caressing tips of her hair on my forearms. Yes i could wait a long time like this. momentarily i thought about what it would be like to kiss the flesh her shirt didn't cover, how she would gasp and wiggle in my arms. the taste of her sex , sweet an salty like her blood. Oh her blood, her kissing how she knew to move her mouth, and pull my hair, the way she would tip her face to the side so i could lick deeper

"Mybrotherusedtocallmeissyallthetimesoichagedmynamedandhaveforbidenanyonetocallmethatbecauseitbringsupbadmemoires"

She spoke so swiftly that i had to rethink over every thing she said "Mybrother usedto call meissy allthetime so ichangedmyname and forbideanyoneto callmethat

because it brings up bad menoires"

i replayed it one more time breaking every thing she said in to words the ones that popped out most were "BROTHER-ISSY- CHANGED MY NAME- BAD MEMORIES" "Whaoo ?" I asked

Bella prov:

I could feel him below me, hard like rock, bent and curved in every place to be the most conterbull chair in the world. He was larger than Edward making it easier it get comterbull more room for me to fit in. maybe i could change the topic? or force him out of my room. Slowly i went threw every thing but i decited on the truth. stupid vampires and there single mindedness,so Blurting it all out in one breath. I told him. "Mybrotherusedtocallmeissyallthetimesoichagedmynamedandhaveforbidenanyonetocallmethatbecauseitbringsupbadmemoires"

his head never moved eyes never blinked, his just sat there, it was rather unnevering.

as i thought to get up from his lap "whaoo?" he gasped out. his eye's a odd muddy brown color stared at me in to my soul. It doesn't matter what he thinks, not one bit. not at all. I tried to convenience my self, but i knew the truth was that it did matter, i need him to understand. but i mainly needed him not to tell Edward.It had to be kept between him and i.

I climbed from his lap and went to get the photos from under the stairs.

Jasper prov.

she has a bother? Emmeit? or was she talking about me?some one other than the family? what was going on with her? she left the room i heard her walk down the steps,hand gliding on the hand rale. Carefully i kept her in mind just in case she feel down. The other parts of my brain played her kissing my over and over again in. each touch and pull of my hair was burned in to my brain, its not like it should matter to me that the most sexy human in forks had kissed me,but it did the sexiest human in Forks was my brothers girl friend and my WIFES best friend AND the only think i wanted to think about despite that was if i could get her to kiss me like that again, hell i don't care if they say its for science. i just want to kiss her. Taste her. Thinking this thing over i noted the fact that i didn't want to drink her dry i just wanted to kiss her butterfly soft lips some more. Concluding that thinking like this would be dangerous i begin to clean up her room, every thing was fine in tell i tried making her bedding is was impossible trying to recall how it was done. there was a soft blanket then sheets and two more blankets, about five pillows ...

Bella prov:

i walked back up the step's a small box in hand. for some reason i need to show jasper, felt the need to share with him. I made it all the way up my steps and stopped at my door to find a very baffled looking jasper, at vampire speed he made the bed, then unmade it , then made it up again, it went on this way for two min. i could hear him mutter to him self "errr i am what a hounder and twenty, and i cant even make a dam bed!" he grumbled. i wanted to laugh but i didn't, i was caught up on what i had to tell him. and the fact that he hadn't relised i was whiching him. I walked in to my room behind him, "its sheet,blanket.." and he flew around hissing at me looking ready to kill. Sturpissed two things happened the box iwas holding flew in to the air


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER:

as i pulled away from her i could see the thick fog of pain, it was sort of like looking at threw smoke. all thick and hazy. and like pain like sadness was a deep blue color, often times i could see the color of peoples feeling before i felt them myself. I was so close to her in this little box she called a room that i both saw and felt the heart break. She shifted out of my arms, pulling her self from me. I grasped for her vampire speed checking her off guard. "Issy" i whispered to her, and as the pet name left my lip i regretted it. it stabbing pain in her heart caused me to hiss in a breath. it was nice the i didn't want to drink her dry, but the look in her eye's was so much worst that if i had. "_please..._." she gasped out. even with my hearing i couldn't make her words out. sobs worst then any i had ever known ripped threw her. Her human feelings surpassing every thing my family had ever felt._ "please jaz don't call me that." she gasped. _ i couldn't call her Bella not like all the others: i never liked to , it was wrong it didn't fit with her face, _Bella_ seemed so young, so unwise; where as Issy seem right it felt right. "why ?" was the only word i could get out , the only thing i could form my mouth to say. Ive lived a century and some , and never had i been so stumped by any one, not even Alice and her visions. But Isabella was just different. I all most felt the gears in her mind moving finding the right words I almost pushed her to tell me but , whaching the hazy of purple indecision cover every thing in the room, I decided that if i pushed she never would tell me, so I rapped my arms around her shoulders, then pressed my forehead to hers and waited. unlike Edward i could wait, i could wait a long time for some thing i wanted. Especially if i got to have her sitting on me like this, i could fell every inch of her like this, the bend behind her knees the wight of her hips, the soft warmth of her tummy pressed into my tee shirt, the caressing tips of her hair on my forearms. Yes i could wait a long time like this. momentarily i thought about what it would be like to kiss the flesh her shirt didn't cover, how she would gasp and wiggle in my arms. the taste of her sex , sweet an salty like her blood. Oh her blood, her kissing how she knew to move her mouth, and pull my hair, the way she would tip her face to the side so i could lick deeper

"Mybrotherusedtocallmeissyallthetimesoichagedmynamedandhaveforbidenanyonetocallmethatbecauseitbringsupbadmemoires"

She spoke so swiftly that i had to rethink over every thing she said "Mybrother usedto call meissy allthetime so ichangedmyname and forbideanyoneto callmethat

because it brings up bad menoires"

i replayed it one more time breaking every thing she said in to words the ones that popped out most were "BROTHER-ISSY- CHANGED MY NAME- BAD MEMORIES" "Whaoo ?" I asked

Bella prov:

I could feel him below me, hard like rock, bent and curved in every place to be the most conterbull chair in the world. He was larger than Edward making it easier it get comterbull more room for me to fit in. maybe i could change the topic? or force him out of my room. Slowly i went threw every thing but i decited on the truth. stupid vampires and there single mindedness,so Blurting it all out in one breath. I told him. "Mybrotherusedtocallmeissyallthetimesoichagedmynamedandhaveforbidenanyonetocallmethatbecauseitbringsupbadmemoires"

his head never moved eyes never blinked, his just sat there, it was rather unnevering.

as i thought to get up from his lap "whaoo?" he gasped out. his eye's a odd muddy brown color stared at me in to my soul. It doesn't matter what he thinks, not one bit. not at all. I tried to convenience my self, but i knew the truth was that it did matter, i need him to understand. but i mainly needed him not to tell Edward.It had to be kept between him and i.

I climbed from his lap and went to get the photos from under the stairs.

Jasper prov.

she has a bother? Emmeit? or was she talking about me?some one other than the family? what was going on with her? she left the room i heard her walk down the steps,hand gliding on the hand rale. Carefully i kept her in mind just in case she feel down. The other parts of my brain played her kissing my over and over again in. each touch and pull of my hair was burned in to my brain, its not like it should matter to me that the most sexy human in forks had kissed me,but it did the sexiest human in Forks was my brothers girl friend and my WIFES best friend AND the only think i wanted to think about despite that was if i could get her to kiss me like that again, hell i don't care if they say its for science. i just want to kiss her. Taste her. Thinking this thing over i noted the fact that i didn't want to drink her dry i just wanted to kiss her butterfly soft lips some more. Concluding that thinking like this would be dangerous i begin to clean up her room, every thing was fine in tell i tried making her bedding is was impossible trying to recall how it was done. there was a soft blanket then sheets and two more blankets, about five pillows ...

Bella prov:

i walked back up the step's a small box in hand. for some reason i need to show jasper, felt the need to share with him. I made it all the way up my steps and stopped at my door to find a very baffled looking jasper, at vampire speed he made the bed, then unmade it , then made it up again, it went on this way for two min. i could hear him mutter to him self "errr i am what a hounder and twenty, and i cant even make a dam bed!" he grumbled. i wanted to laugh but i didn't, i was caught up on what i had to tell him. and the fact that he hadn't relised i was whiching him. I walked in to my room behind him, "its sheet,blanket.." and he flew around hissing at me looking ready to kill. Sturpissed two things happened the box iwas holding flew in to the air


End file.
